Because I hate Valentine's Day!
by LethalDeckofHearts
Summary: So George hates Valentine's day and Fred's got a girlfirend. What's a girl to do when she's fallen for her best friend? Find out how George's Vday turns from miserable to miraculous!
1. ANd so it begins

I do not own Fred or George or any of J.K. Rowling's characters or ideas...though i would very much like to. But Delaney is orignal...i got creative for once. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As George made his way to the Gryffindor common room, he noticed something different about everyone around him. There were couples everywhere! Holding hands and staring dreamily into each others' eyes was all they seemed able to do. That's when it hit him. He had completely forgotten the date. George hated Valentine's Day and only because he never had anyone to spend it with except maybe his friends and brother who seemed to have become quite scarce lately. 

"Oh, Fred you're so cute! I can't believe you only have one more year here at Hogwarts," a girl sighed rounding the corner arm-in-arm with Fred.

"Hey don't worry, we have all summer and next year. We can always write to each other once I'm--" he faltered when he noticed George glowering at the two from in front of the Fat Lady.

"George I--"

"_Quid fit_," was all he heard before the portrait shut itself and George was out of sight.

As he walked into the common room everyone seemed to be snuggling up to someone of the opposite sex, except for one solemn figure sitting a table in front of the fireplace. It just happened to be his best girlfriend Delaney finnishing up what looked to be a very serious letter. He walked over and rested his chin on her shoulder and said, "Whatcha got there?"

She nearly jumped four feet in the air before she realized who it was then blushed a deep red as she tried to hide the small piece of paper. "It's nothing," she squeaked out before managing a very strained, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much, just trying not to kill Fred...again. How bout yourself?"

"What'd he do this time?"

"Do you know the date today?"

"Well yea, it's Valentine's day, everybody knows that. I mean look at all the...what?" she stared at him intently as if trying to read his expression like a book. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"No, obviously. God this holiday sucks. I can't wait until tomorrow when all this sappy lovey-dovey crap goes away!" he grumbled.

"Oh,well I mean it's not all that...nevermind," she mumbled blushing furiuosly.

"What? Hey...I...did I say something wrong? I mean I just thought you always hated it too," George tried to soothe the very red-faced girl.

"Well...I did. Until...well..nevermind it doesn't matter. It was stupid of me to ever think...please just shut me up?"

He took her hand, which made her blush even more. "Seriously, what's up? Does this have anything to do with that letter I saw you writing earlier?" he tried to calm her down.

"It has everything to do with the letter. I was hoping you had changed your mind about Valentine's Day, but seeing as that's not true, there's no point in giving it to you now. Excuse me, I think I need to take a walk," she announced as she stood up and walked toward the portrait hole leaving an utterly stunned George behind. It took him two seconds to realize what she meant, so he followed her.

* * *

He found her sitting in the entrance hall on the stairs just staring blankly ahead with tears rolling down her cheeks. He put a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged away from. 

"What do you want?" she sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I just got carried away with the whole being mad at Fred thing. I'm really sorry." as he wiped away a tear he whispered, "Forgive me?"

"I guess."

He wrapped his arms around her and looked straight into her eyes and asked, "Can I see the letter?"

Her eyes got huge as he spoke and she tried to free herself from his grasp, but he tightened his hold on her as he softly whispered, "Please?"

* * *

well it was only going to be one chapter, BUT i thought id give it a lil suspense and i need to sleep so i can finnish it...until next time!


	2. Falling for a friend

No i do not own fred, george, or any of Rowling's amazing work...sadly, but lil D is all mine! Hope you enjoy the second and final chapter!

* * *

Her eyes got huge as he spoke and she tried to free herself from his grasp, but he tightened his hold on her as he softly whispered, "Please?" 

She reached down an pulled the folded up piece of parchment and quietly handed it to him. He read,

_Dear George, _

_I was going to write this earlier and send it to you on Valentine's Day,  
but you know me. I procratsinated, again, and here it is that special  
__day. I know you really don't like this holday, but i thought that maybe  
this year I could change your mind. We've known each other for such a  
long time and when i look at you now I don't just feel the friendship we  
have shared, but also love and not like love of an older brother or best  
friend, but love that makes me feel safe and tells me that we should be  
together. I just wanted to let you know how I felt and maybe make  
Valentine's day special to you. _

_Love always,_

_Lil D_


End file.
